


Not just the 337 voicemails

by Nina36



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, angsty, post s02e13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: Lucifer's thoughts as he drives away from Los Angeles- it's not just Chloe's messages - there's more in that cellphone.





	

It’s not just the 336 voice mails, it’s the WhatsApp messages too. And it’s the old texts: some of them short, others, the most recent, getting longer and longer. 

It’s the handful of pictures he has in his phone; his life in Los Angeles, the last year (not even a complete blink in the life of an eternal being): Chloe at her desk doing paperwork, her brows furrowed in concentration

_“How many bullets: two or three?” She asked.  
_

_“Three.” Came his reply as he played with the handcuffs.  
_

Chloe,   detective douche - no, Dan, and him on a crime scene, each looking in a different direction, but Lucifer sees how he was looking at Chloe. Ella had snapped that picture and sent it to him, with a three words caption: really, subtle, dude.

It’s only a handful of images, of sound bytes of data and it’s not supposed to be meaningful, it was never real after all.

It’s just plastic, silicon and pixels - and he can and should throw it all away.

Except that he can’t. 

He can’t listen to her messages because he knows he will drive back to Los Angeles; he will be lured back to her because it might be a scheme, a long con - but what he feels is real. 

He cannot delete the messages either -- he has never been able to ignore Chloe, he can’t start now.

He drives away, that piece of plastic and silicon burning a hole in his breast pocket.

He still feels like breathing is a vastly underrated process when he spots the sign that he has entered Nevada. The cell phone vibrates again. He slows his Corvette to a stop: it’s dawning, it’s humid and he is tired. 

He shoves the cellphone in the glove compartment of his car after he shrugs off his jacket. 

Images: Chloe laughing during her night out with her - _their_ \- friends. He lets out a sigh. 

If he is the devil and there is no escape from his Father’s plan then the City of  Angels was definitely not the place for him.

He hears the cell phone vibrate again.  

“Sorry,” He says.

He starts the car, he doesn’t even know whom he’s saying sorry to. He’s not keen on finding out. 

He drives away and only stops when he feels he can breathe. 

“Oh, _hello_ Las Vegas!”

He’s the Devil. The devil doesn’t fall in love. Sin City is just his place. 

He will make it so. 


End file.
